


with you | ymir x historia

by rockcandie (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Not Canon Compliant, Short, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YumiHisu, literally just a short fluffy piece, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rockcandie
Summary: Just a sweet fluffy fic of married Queen Historia and Ymir. Basically just making what I want to see at this point.Safe for work :)
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175





	with you | ymir x historia

A gentle touch grazed the back of Historia's hand. Something soft, familiar...

She gently opened her eyelids, the morning sunlight streaming in from the wide, open windows. Every now and then, she would find herself in a state of disbelief at her scenery. Although she had been coronated about three years ago, palace life was still out of place for the young woman who was so used to suffering.

"You're finally up," a raspy voice said gently. Historia glanced over to see her wife, Ymir, cuddled next to her, her long arms lazily slung around her.

"Ymir," Historia whispered, a smile feathering her lips, she cuddled closer to Ymir, who pressed her nose to Historia's forehead.

"I hope I didn't wake you," Ymir said softly, grazing her thumb against the Queen's cheek, "You look like some kind of porcelain doll when you sleep."

Historia giggled softly. "How long have you been up?"

"No more than ten minutes."

A soft yawn. "Oh."

Ymir swept aside Historia's soft blonde bangs to gently press her lips to the patch of skin underneath, causing Historia to chuckle.

"Sometimes, I still think this all is a dream," Historia said lazily, intertwining her fingers with Ymir's calloused but still gentle hands. Her fingertips found the cold metal of her wedding ring.

"The bed or me?" Ymir laughed.

"Both," Historia answered, "Every now and then I expect myself to wake up in one of those tiny stiff army beds back from our training corps days."

"What do you mean?" Ymir jested, "It's time to get up, Captain Levi's gonna make us run laps if you make us late. We got titans to kill."

"Shut _uuuuup_ ," Historia moaned in a laugh, playfully pushing at Ymir's face.

"Cadet Lenz, come on, no time to sleep," Ymir chuckled, relishing in the way Historia got all cute when she was frustrated.

"Don't call me 'Cadet', I'm the _queen_."

Ymir laughed.

"I'm the queen, too," Ymir argued playfully, "I got to pick up that title when you married me."

"Oh, my apologies _Queen Ymir_ ," Historia slurred with overt grandiose in the last words, leaning her chin against Ymir's collarbone so that she could look up at her wife. As always, Ymir's dark eyes gazed back at her with a certain twinkle in them.

Ymir smiled and softly pressed her lips to Historia's. Despite just having woken up, they were still soft and sweet against her own. They drew apart, Ymir letting her fingertips sweep across Historia's soft, blemish-less skin.

"I want forever to be like this," Historia said quietly, "No politics, no orders, just us in a big extravagant bed with all the time in the world to cuddle and talk."

" _Just_ cuddle and talk?"

Historia once again batted at Ymir like a kitten at string.

"Shut up, let me be sweet," Historia chuckled, "Some _queen_ you are."

Ymir giggled and threaded her fingers into Historia's soft, golden hair. It was like taking sunshine in her hands.

"I hope heaven is something like this," Historia added sleepily, "Just forever snuggles and sunshine and warmth..."

Ymir gently kissed Historia's forehead, no more pressure than a butterfly's landing. "If I'm with you, heaven can't compare."


End file.
